Speech recognition and applications utilizing speech recognition technology have become common and continue to grow in popularity. Many of these applications are also being incorporated into personal computers, laptops, mobile devices, as well as other similar types of devices. These devices are often located in different places or are moved from one place to another. As such, the background noise and other environmental factors will be different depending on the location. Some of these environmental factors have an effect on the quality and consistency of speech recognition. As such, as the user uses speech recognition applications in different locations, the quality of the recognized speech is often of poor or inconsistent quality.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.